Alone
by Vegetas Saiyan Angel
Summary: All alone...abused his whole life..no-one to turn to...the saiyan prince's last thoughts before he commits suicide


Disclaimer- don't own the characters blah blah blah.  
  
WARNING: Angsty fic ahead! Death, mention of rape, unproper use of one person so fine! ^_~ One-shot.  
  
Alone. All alone and helpless. No-one to turn to. No-one to ease his pain. The prince of a dead race. The prince of one. One third class warrior that he couldn't ever surpass. It was hopeless. His whole life was hopeless. All he had ever done was cause pain. He brought this on himself. It seemed that the fates loved to torture this saiyan. This saiyan boy, who cries inside for his losses, and his suffering. Who never lets down his emotional shields, except when no-one is looking. And when he does, it all comes out, in the form of tears.  
  
He couldn't even trust his own wife. She who had cheated on him endlessly, and he had never raised a hand to stop her. His son, who hated him with every fiber of his being, this he knew. For his son, had told him this very day. His son wanted someone else for a father. His wife wanted someone else for a husband. He was a disgrace.  
  
All his life he had driven to be the strongest, to stop the pain that came to him every night since his 10th birthday. He had to surpass the white devil, who abused him every night. He had lost gallons of blood from the abuse just from that one white demon. He had thought, maybe at the end, he would receive something in reward for his pain. But he got nothing. Another beat the devil who had held him in bondage. And this other, used him too.  
  
This other, was stronger then the white devil could ever dream of being. Stronger then the saiyan could ever be. The other, was the only remaining member of his race. He had come to the boy, and raped him repeatedly, every night. Just like the white devil had. He was powerless to stop him. And his wife knew, everybody knew. And they didn't help. No, they laughed. His whole life had been full of pain.  
  
He'd never been loved. His mother had died when the planet exploded. She seemed to like him, not love. Never love. His father despised him, giving him to the white demon showed it. Nobody ever cared for a fallen prince. He took out a knife from his pocket, the knife was beautiful. Deadly beauty. He had carved it himself, the boy, and had kept it with him always. If he ever gave in, this was the weapon he would use.  
  
He heard the sound of shuffling in the bushes behind him. The one who beat the white devil came out. The boy stepped back, almost falling off the cliff. A light appeared in the sky, as the boy's son landed, followed by the friends of everyone the boy knew. They all stood, watching him. His son stepped towards him, and tried to take the knife. The boy shook his head, as he backed away.  
  
He felt arms wrap around him from behind, and struggled as the white devil's victor held him tight.  
  
The boy grabbed the handle of the knife, and thrust it deep into his chest, straight through his heart. His son looked in horror, and took the knife out. Everyone stared in shock. They never knew what torment he had suffered, they never would. The boy took in one last breath, as the black haired saiyan picked him up and everyone gathered around him. The boy felt someone's lips cover his own, as they gave him CPR. Using his last ounce of strength, he turned away, afraid that someone was trying to use him again. His eyes closed and his hand dropped from his captor's neck. He ceased breathing as he ceased to be accepted. The boy inside had finally been let out.  
  
Years later, a mature teenager came into a garden filled with blossoming trees. He walked to a spot beneath a tree and kneeled in front of it. Tears were in his eyes as he read what was in front of him.  
  
VEGETA OUJI  
  
FATHER OF TWO  
  
HE WAS LOST AT ONLY 30. MAY YOU FINALLY GET THE PEACE AND LOVE YOU DESERVE.  
  
The teen knew why it didn't say husband on it. Because Vegeta would never have allowed it. Vegeta shouldn't be gone. The teen continued to cry as he laid a rose on the grave and whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
Wweeeeellll I dunno y the hell I wrote this! I was just in a really weird mood! Soz if it sux! Review plz! ^^ 


End file.
